


Le dixième

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Gen, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je pointe l'arme sur ma tempe, regardant une dernière fois les gens que j'aime, les gens qui me détestent. Je verse une larme, la seule et unique depuis un bon moment, la dernière de ma vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dixième

Des chuchotements, des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et des exclamations plus ou moins choquées, horrifiées ou encore dégoûtées.

Par terre gît le cadavre d'Allemagne que je viens de tuer. Surprenant, pas vrai? Le gentil Canada que personne ne voit vient de mettre fin à la vie d'une nation.

Italie se précipite sur lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Romano se tient à Espagne pour ne pas faire la même chose que son frère, et Prusse n'ose pas entrer dans la pièce, refusant de croire à la mort de son __bruder__ adoré. Et moi, moi je regarde toutes ces personnes qui sont effondrées et qui fixent l'allemand sans pouvoir croire à cet horrible carnage.

Je ne me suis pas retenu, cinq balles dans le torse, deux dans la tête et une dans la jambe droite. Lorsque j'ai eu ce fusil dans la main, lorsque je fus seul dans la même pièce que lui, les coups sont partis tout seul.

Je hais Allemagne.

Autriche s'avance doucement dans la pièce avec Hongrie. Cette dernière prend Italie dans ses bras pendant que l'autre recouvre le corps du blond avec deux vestes.

Silence.

Plus aucun bruits, même Italie a arrêté de sangloter. Je crois qu'il vient vraiment de comprendre qu'il ne reverrait jamais Allemagne, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais le prendre dans ses bras ou lui demander en quoi consistait ces vidéos bizarres. Plus jamais.

Mais je me fiche de ce que toutes ces personnes pensent, je me fiche de savoir que je viens de tuer le frère de mon petit ami, tout ce qui m'importe est de savoir que je l'ai fait pour lui. Pour mon père.

Je l'aime tellement.

Papa, je n'ai pas supporté tout ce que cet allemand t'a fait pendant cette guerre. L'état dans lequel on t'a retrouvé m'a mis hors de moi, je me suis juré de te venger et je l'ai fait.

Je les dégoûte.

France s'approche de moi, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je le tue lui aussi. Je vois bien qu'il est effrayé, qu'il ne me verra plus jamais comme le gentil petit Canada que j'étais autrefois.

Un corps qui tombe.

France sursaute et se retourne pour voir Prusse à terre, pleurant dans les bras de Hongrie. Lui qui clamait haut et fort que ce n'était qu'une pauvre sauvage complètement folle, le voilà accroché à elle, je me demande bien ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'était pas là.

Durant les quelques secondes où le blond avait détourné les yeux j'en ai profité pour reprendre le fusil que j'avais échappé à côté du corps d'Allemagne. France recule, apeuré. Je vois bien qu'il me déteste maintenant, qu'il a peur de ce que je pourrai faire. Je pointe Allemagne de mon arme, conscient des regards sur moi.

Un coup de feu.

Italie se remet à pleurer. Liechtenstein le suit dans les bras de son grand frère, qui la fait sortir de la pièce. Prusse me fixe, abasourdi de ce que j'ai osé faire sur une personne déjà morte. Je les regarde tous, un par un. Mémorisant leurs visages, me rappelant des bons et des mauvais moments que j'ai passé avec eux. Me souvenant de pourquoi j'ai tué Allemagne, me disant que c'était pour papa, pour France.

«Désolé.»

Je pointe l'arme sur ma tempe, regardant une dernière fois les gens que j'aime, les gens qui me détestent. Je verse une larme, la seule et unique depuis un bon moment, la dernière de ma vie.

Le dixième coup de feu.


End file.
